tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
KITT
History The original KITT was created by a genius man named Wilton Knight. The super intelligent car was basically the man’s dying dream. All though the car was smart, he knew it needed a human partner. Before he died, Wilton Knight found a young cop named Michael Knight who was in desperate need of surgery after his life become jeopardized in a mission while trying to stop a crime scene. A metal plate in his head that was surgically installed there saved his life (it was there since he had served in the military before he settled into the life of a cop). Surgeons at Wilton Knights secret organization known as the Foundation for Law and Government took Michael in for surgery, gave him a new face and a new name: Michael Knight. Wilton Knight convinced him to be KITT’s driver, so from that point forward, KITT and Michael were partners for almost four decades before FLAG was shut down and Michael Knight retired. KITT was rebuilt/revamped by another genius named Dr.Graiman. He became the Knight Industries Three Thousand, and eventually, with a new group of allies, hiding out at a base known as Knight Industries, they eventually brought back FLAG. FLAG hung around for a while until the Autobots were acknowledged by everyone on Earth. Once the Decepticons became a real problem (this was also during the time KARR ran off), KITT wanted to join them in their cause. He upgraded his systems and transformations almost three fold and became accepted as an autobot (thus why he can keep his nanomachines in his bot form and has a melee weapon). KI3T and Mike are still friends, but Mike has been spending more time with Sarah, and they are also more focused on developing newer technology for NEST and the G8155 Interceptor. KITT has More recently after moving to NEST in NJ permanently, KI3T has become familiar with several of NEST's operatives at the base in New Jersey, like Captain Colonel Cira Landers. When he first moved to NEST in 2010, KITT met the flight operations Commander, Captain Cira Landers, who had also met Interceptor while off duty on a couple occasions. On top of this, Cira had helped them out greatly by discovering KARR was revived and active around 2013. Keeping in touch regularly, KITT told Mike and Sara about their meetings with Cira, and they decided to make her as a second liaison (along with Corina/Aura) between KITT, NEST as a whole, and FLAG. KITT now has a very young brother who is a spy and needs good influence. When KITT found out they were missing an intelligence officer at the time (Jazz), and Red Alert had yet to go to Earth, KITT volunteered to take on the job as the new Security and Intelligence Autobot until whenever Red Alert decided to arrive. KITT was not expecting Jazz to be revived, but is definitely glad the silver mech has returned. Now that Red Alert has arrived as well, KITT has a lot less pressure on his shoulders, and can spend more time with Corina/Aura, his potential sparkmate. However, he still helps monitor security and consistently secures all data files he can access for RED Alert And Jazz. KITT never deals with paper work, only files stored on local computers. KITT consistently uses his surveillance mode and hacking abilities (which Interceptor and KARR have as well of course) to monitor the base inside and outside where possible. KITT is a good multi tasker, to say the least. He can often be seen visiting with Cira and Aura and/or his brother Interceptor. When he wants to be alone, he’s usually just chilling in the main Autobot hangar or catching some sun rays out on the tarmac, or perhaps is out for a cruise or ‘a swim’ in his alternate mode on a really good day. Current Happenings KITT is spending more time with his girlfriend, Aura. His hours on the job have been reduced now that the primary bots are back in business, and he's enjoying more time off. He also recently met Sandra Burns, a human going to college in NJ. Personality KITT is serious and often quite emotionless, though over time and with new experiences among the humans, KITT doesn't entirely lack emotion anymore. Despite not lacking it, and being as quiet as he almost always is, KITT can easily appear to lack emotion all together, especially if he needs to hide something, and generally KITTs emotions are very stable. Unless he decides to be vocal and drop hints, it’s very hard to tell when he's upset or in need of simple company. Even after joining the Autobots, gaining their trust and receiving substantial upgrades in reward for keeping his promise of loyalty, KITT still feels like he is one of a kind (next to his older brother KARR of course). KITT DOES have a sense of humor and is often observant and to the point, rarely does he beat around the bush. KITT's humor is usually light or dry sarcasm, and sometimes may involve a simple rhetorical statement, nothing overly flashy--usually. KITT's pretty mellow, and it's rare to see him ticked off unless those close to him are in danger (which is usually a select few). Lastly, KITT is smart to an unknown level thanks to his advanced and incredibly large data base and scanners, the speedy real time updates allow him to learn and adapt that may over achieve what he was originally thought to be programmed with-and on top of that, he seems to have developed his own layer of "human-like" intuition. Having a lot of knowledge and being a fair bit creative with strategy now and then, KITT is a very deep insightful Autobot when you look past his emotionless, and bullet proof shell. KITT often uses his abilities to make points or reveal pertinent details and information as though they are gestures, and often knows when someone is troubled and needs someone to talk to. KITT can be pretty persuasive when need be like his brother. He’s also very brave and courageous, and hates backing out of a fight. He is programmed to protect others, and nearly everything he does in battle shows it even further. KITT hardly ever sleeps for very long (if at all), and uses his ability to absorb solar energy as a backup or additional source of power during the day, particularly while on the move. Just keep in mind that KITT can be very meticulous and obsessive about his tasks, and uses all his abilities to make sure he doesn’t miss something in his surroundings in any given situation as well. Also, KITT definitely doesn’t take kindly to animals in his alternate mode. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Mark Mercer (techno organic by Project Hrybrid) *Interceptor ('natural', but like him and KARR, they have no 'symbiotic' type bond that most Cybertronian siblings have) *KARR Friends *Aura (girlfriend/to-be sparkmate) *Jazz *Cira Landers *Sarah Graiman (loves her like a sis) *Madeline Scepter (Interceptor's daughter) *others undetermiend, or not encountered Neutrals *most Autobots, and any neutral Cybertronians he meets *the rest being undetermined, or not encountered Enemies *KARR *most other Decepticons *the rest being undetermined, or not encountered Strengths and Skills *KITT's ability to pull in resources from obscure places and from the endless amounts of info in his data base, KITT and KARR are like live Encyclopedias. KITT can access almost anything and copy any voice and speak any language. KITT's strength lies in using that information to his advantage in or out of battle. KITT is well rounded in fighting and is an incredibly fast calculator. His timing is quite hard to compete with, and there are times he can seem to draw information out of thin air. KITT's nanotechnology. His bullet proof shell is encased with billions of high speed replicating nanomachines. These nanomachines can replicate fast enough to where they can heal dents and bullet holes within seconds, even while repeatedly being fired at. The glass can repair spontaneously. KITT can shapeshift, and also go up to 700mph with turbo boost in his bot form or a faster, sleeker car form. Weaknesses and Flaws *Obviously, KI3T can't navigate long distances or access vast amounts of information consistently or hack into multiple cameras unless FLAG's satellite is functioning properly. If it's hacked, he has to connect to a back up one, or none at all. Quality of navigation and accessibility to external devices is reduced considerably. Also, if KI3T gets busy with hacking, this can slow him down and also distract him after a certain point! Please note that his biggest weakness is the SCANNER AT THE FRONT OF HIS HOOD (or where the optics should be in his mech form). It was proven in the old series that that is both one of KITT and KARRs major weaknesses. On top of this, KITT is a bit of a softie, and two, KITT isn't all that great once his nanoskin starts to weaken. After taking repetitive blows of regular ammunition, it can start to slow down. Substantial blasts from Energon slow his shell quicker if a lot of blasts hit a sensitive area. A newer weakness of KITT’s is also his potential sparkmate Aura. He loves her a lot and his love for her as continued to grow since she became an Autobot (as she was once human, the first to be turned into a Cyberonian, and was KITT’s partner and charge as a human!). Weapons Bot form weapons: *two red light saber chainsaws (looking just like KARR’s save for the color). *a plasma pistol (just like KARR’s) - when charged fully it can fire large blasts up to ones nearing half the size of his mustang form (but this is seldom) -most of the time they are about a third this size, or the size of large tires vehicular form(s) weapons: *side rocket launchers *gattling guns on the hood (not like the A10’s) Extra features/mechanisms. KITT and KARR share ALL the same features and weapons! *KITT CAN go underwater *contains sleeping gas *can replenish/repair his own tires *‘eject’ humans out of his front passenger seats *has turboboost which allows him to maneuver at incredibly fast speeds (the ion boosters as i call them) *kitt and karr both have a highly advanced headsup display and holographic form *grappling hook, oil slick, mini fire extinguishers behind his front lights that can be activated if he needs to put out a fire *laser beam under the scanner *AI's voice actor is Val kilmer Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *'Custom title': Autobot Warrior, Security, and Hacker *'Dialog color claim:' CC0000, or CC0000 with black gradient *'Theme song': undetermined, though currently Prophets of War by Dream Theater *'Instrumental Theme': Busy Child by the Crystal Method (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIKkMtFFYcM&feature=related) *'Other themes': Driving at Night by Joe Satriani (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r89yTuLeWys) STATS KITT Skills: Like Interceptor, KITT and KARR are skilled hackers, and he’s also an excellent translator! Instinctive: KITT is very reflexive with his nanomachines. On rare occasions, when emotions are strong, his nanoskin will shift. It will also shift colors depending on how bored he is. Additionally, KITT can manipulate his nanomachines to the point that he can make wings out of them and sustain flight for long periods of time. Unlike KARR, KITT DOES NOT have an Aerial Attack mode. Stats Strength: 6 (KARR and KITT’re strong, and VERY durable. He doesn’t use a lot of brute force like some bots do despite his nanoskin) Intelligence: 10 - (he’s an AI, and among the smartest out there!) Courage: 7 (it could be better, but he can persevere) Firepower: 7 (look at how versatile he is >.>) Speed: 10 (according to katt’s speed scale, KITT maxes out at around 600, not near as fast as Interceptor) Rank: 6 Endurance: 8 (It’s the same as Interceptor and KARR’s) Skill: (KITT and KARR are good at what they do, and you can’t make em do anything else!)